candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Meringue Moor (Episode 34)
Meringue Moor is the thirty-fourth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the fourth episode of World Six. This episode was released on October 9, 2013. This episode contains the milestone Level 500. The champion title for this episode is Papa Grande. Story Before episode: A Pear, possibly Papa Pear, wants to be a candy because he is feeling left out. There is a chocolate filled pink bucket below him. After episode: Tiffi cuts the rope holding the pear and dips the pear in the chocolate bucket. When the pear comes out, he has turned to a candy. New things *Nothing new is introduced. Levels * Easiest level: Level 489 *Hardest level: Level 500 It is a hard-very hard episode. It has two very hard levels, 492 and 500, and some other hard levels such as 486, 488, 490 and 491. This episode continues the extremely unfortunate trend of no new things introduced and also no timed levels. It's considered harder than the previous episode, Cherry Chateau. This is the first time there has been 2 consecutive episodes without a timed level. There are 7 jelly levels ( ), 5 ingredients levels ( ) and 3 candy order levels ( ). Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Category:World Six Trivia *This is the 2nd consecutive episode which doesn't have any timed levels. *This is the fifth consecutive episode not having to introduce anything new. Many people have expected a new element in this episode, and became very upset as well. *The pear in the story is said to be Papa Pear from another of King's game Papa Pear Saga. This is because in that game, pears are collected into buckets. In the story, there is a bucket below the pear, having an expression similar to the one from the Papa Pear game. And, the trophy name is referrenced from Papa Pear Saga. *In Level 500, there are 65 moves. It now beats the record for the most moves in one level. (Previously it's 60 moves) *Levels 486-496 have a pattern where every even-numbered level is a jelly level (486, 488, 490, 492, 494, 496) *This is the first episode since Crunchy Castle, 18 episodes prior to this, to have more than 4 ingredient drop levels. *There are only 3 Candy Order Levels in this episode, just like Delicious Drifts. *Many fans considered this the most disappointing episode, as there were no timed levels for the second episode running, and everyone expected a new element, having not had a new element since Soda Swamp, and there turned out to be nothing new. People were also disappointed that there wasn't anything special about Level 500 - it is just a normal, albeit deceivingly difficult, level. Gallery/Directory File:Meringue_Moor.png|Without trophy? Pear.png|Before story Pearafter.png|After story Level-486.png|Level 486 - |link=Level 486 Level-487.png|Level 487 - |link=Level 487 Level_488.png|Level 488 - |link=Level 488 Level-489.png|Level 489 - |link=Level 489 Level_490.png|Level 490 - |link=Level 490 Level-491.png|Level 491 - |link=Level 491 Level-492.png|Level 492 - |link=Level 492 Level-493.png|Level 493 - |link=Level 493 Level-494.png|Level 494 - |link=Level 494 Level-495.png|Level 495 - |link=Level 495 Level-496.png|Level 496 - |link=Level 496 Level-497.png|Level 497 - |link=Level 497 Level-498.png|Level 498 - |link=Level 498 Level-499.png|Level 499 - |link=Level 499 untitled17.png|Level 500 - |link=Level 500 Category:Episodes Category:World Six Category:Released Episodes of 2013